


The devil wears lace

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing, High School, Lingerie, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Coach White is worried that one of his students isn't doing as good as he should be.





	The devil wears lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenApeiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/gifts).



> Written for the 4th day of the kinkmas challenge, prompt: tightlacing! I'm having a lot of fun writing for this challenge :D  
> Follow me or my tumblr for more porn!

Coach Jason White frowned at seeing one of his best students stiffly failing even the most basic exercises. He walked to him.

-Jekyll, what’s wrong?- he asked, half annoyed and half worried. Their school show was coming around, he couldn’t allow mistakes.

The boy sighed, embarrassedly pulling back a strand of hair that had fallen from his ponytail.

-Is it so obvious? My back hurts a bit, but I don’t know why.-

-Why didn’t you tell me immediately? Let’s go to the infirmary, I’ll check you out.-

He led Alexander to the nearby room. There was barely any furniture, there were only a screen, a desk and an examination table, but it was enough for what he had to do.

The boy silently locked the door behind his back.

-Get in your underwear and lay on the bed. There’s a hanger behind the screen to put your clothes on.- the coach ordered, pointing with his thumb.

Alexander quickly removed all of his gym clothes and untied his hair to make it freely fall on his pale shoulders. He was wearing an underbust corset and a thong, both made with white lace.

White was about to call him out when he slowly revealed himself, alluringly posing on the edge of the screen, a sly smirk on his face. The coach froze in shock.

-Is there a problem, mister White?- Alexander said, fluttering his eyelashes. –Maybe you should sit if you don’t feel well.-

The man sat on the padded table, eyeing his student up and down multiple times before swallowing hard.

-What the f… What’s the meaning of this?- he managed to ask.

Jekyll chuckled, rolling sensually towards him. He stopped in front of him, gently placing his wrists on the other’s shoulders and caressing one of his raspy cheeks with the back of his fingers.

-Well, I thought it was pretty clear. I’m seducing you.-

Jason was ashamed to feel himself blush. How could he… how the hell did he know…?!

Alexander smiled mischievously.

-Did you really think I wouldn’t notice the way you look at me? How could I resist such a good opportunity?-

He leaned towards his teacher, making him feel his hot breath on his skin.

White hesitantly placed his hands on the boy’s corseted sides.

-I…- he weakly tried to protest, but he shut up as soon as a finger was pressed on his lips.

-It’s ok. I won’t tell anyone our little secret, _Jason_.-

Oh God, why was his name so sexy on Alexander’s lips…

The coach closed the distance between them, kissing his student with passion and need.

The boy climbed onto him, sitting on his lap, his legs spread and his thong brushing against the other’s jeans.

The man was completely enraptured by Jekyll, who’d been the focus of his masturbation for months. He couldn’t believe it was really happening, it was too good to be true, it surely had to be a dream. But all of his senses told him otherwise; his eyes were seeing too many details on that way-too-beautiful face, his ears were hearing that sexy voice gasping for breath, his hands were feeling the total smoothness of that pale skin, his nose was inhaling an inebriating smell of sweat and roses, his tongue was tasting the other’s which was minty with a faint hint of fruits.

-I’ve dreamed of this for a long time.- Alexander whispered on his teacher’s lips.

-Me too.- Jason croaked.

He cupped the boy’s toned butt, holding him close while rubbing against him. He groaned in pleasure, feeling his erection press against the fabric of his underwear.

Alexander sighed, his member getting visibly harder under the lace.

-Oh Jason… let me free you, we don’t want you to ruin your clothes, do we?-

The man shook his head, making his hands slide on his student’s thighs as he stood back up.

Jekyll slightly leaned towards him, looking at him in the eyes with a sly smile while unzipping his jeans with calculated slowness. When he looked down he theatrically gasped.

-Oh my, Jason, it’s so big!- he said before looking back up. –I need to get it wet before taking it.-

The coach simply nodded, his rationality completely shut off by his libido.

-I wonder what it tastes like…- Alexander added, sensually licking his lips.

He lowered the man’s pants just enough to get his dick out, then he bent forward and licked it.

-Mh, it tastes good…- he commented in a low tone of voice.

White didn’t have time to process his words before the boy wrapped his erection with his lips and started to suck.

-Oh dear Lord!- he moaned, grabbing his student’s hair as if his life depended on it.

Alexander moved his head up and down, licking and sucking, lubricating him as well as he could while giving him pleasure.

The man moaned and jerked his hips forward every now and then, making the boy quickly pull away in order not to gag.

After a while Jekyll looked up, moving a strand of hair out of his face in order to let the other have a better look as he raised his head, his tongue caressing the lower part of the coach’s dick.

-Sweet Jesus!- the man said in a strangled voice.

Alexander chuckled as he climbed back onto his lap.

-Not really.-

He rubbed his still hidden erection against the other’s, making the white lace get wet and see-through.

Jason groaned and grabbed his hips to keep him close.

-You’re killing me, Jekyll!-

-Call me Alexander.-

The boy kissed him passionately, pushing his teacher a bit backwards in order to make his erection slip between his butt cheeks and rub against them.

White promptly reciprocated, moving his hands to his student’s butt to guide it on himself.

-I want you inside me, Jason.- Alexander panted when he pulled away to breathe.

The man made a strangled cry of joy, immediately spreading the other’s cheeks to slide between them.

Jekyll grabbed the coach from the back of his neck, pressing his forehead against his in order to lock his gaze into his. With his free hand he moved the thong away and guided the other’s dick to his hole, making it slowly get inside him and sighing against his lips.

-Oh Jesus, Alexa _-ah!-_ nder!-

-Jason!- the boy called him in a hot whisper. –You’re filling me so well!-

-You’re going to kill me like this!- the man whined, unable to control his hips from jerking.

-Wouldn’t it _–ah!-_ be a wonderful way _–mh!-_ to die?- Jekyll lustfully replied.

-Oh God, _yes!_ -

Alexander grabbed his shoulders and started to move up and down, following the other’s thrusts and moaning.

Jason was feeling blessed, his biggest, filthiest dream came true. He couldn’t help but kiss his student’s lips, his neck, his shoulders, even his chest. The boy was so flexible that it wasn’t a problem for him to bend backwards a bit in order to let his teacher reach it.

Jekyll moaned louder when the coach sucked on his nipples, a burst of heat spreading inside him. He could feel his orgasm getting nearer, his dick was getting wetter as it brushed against the man’s belly.

-Jason! Jason, I’m _–ah!-_ I’m close!-

The man replied with a low groan, thrusting harder and faster inside him, frantically chasing his own orgasm.

Alexander came with a high-pitched strangled moan, clenching around White’s dick and definitely ruining his lace thong.

That reaction pushed the teacher past his limit, his orgasm bursting inside him stronger than he ever thought was possible, his semen spurted deep inside the boy.

They panted with their eyes half-closed, hugging each other tightly while enjoying their post-orgasm.

-Jason…- the student weakly whispered.

-Alex…- the man hoarsely replied.

-Am I your favourite?-

-Yes, yes, of course.-

The boy lightly drew abstract lines on his coach’s back, purring.

-Does this mean I’ll be the lead in the show?-

-Oh yes.-

White sighed, feeling blissful and a bit tired.

Alexander grinned in satisfaction.

-I’m so happy to hear that, Jason.-

He made the man raise his face in order to kindly kiss him on the lips.

-I wish we could stay like this for a bit longer, but I fear the others will get suspicious if we don’t come back.-

Jason whined, but after a second he froze. Oh shit, what had he done?!

He looked at the boy in shock, even more at seeing his innocent smile.

-Don’t worry, Jason, I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our little secret.-

He chuckled, then he stood up. He threw his underwear in the rubbish and fluttered his eyelashes at the teacher while tying his hair in a ponytail.

-There’s nothing wrong in having a little _intimate_ fun, isn’t it?-

He cleaned the man’s dick while slyly smiling at him.

-I can’t wait for the next time, Jason.- he whispered on his lips before stepping away to clean himself.

Everyone believed at him when Alexander told them that mister White could do miracles with his massages.


End file.
